Kille Saves Chris
by MooseChallenger
Summary: Chris, the average kid, gets pulled from his normal life by a talking truck.


Disclaimer: I do not own Knight Rider. I own Kille and Chris. I got the story idea from my sister, BuckleWinner. She has graciously let me use her idea and make it my own.

March 4, 2009

Chris Baker was let out of high school at 3:05 p.m. He was doing what he usually does, going to all of his classrooms to double check that he had all his homework for the night. He finished and headed off to the bike rack and was off on his way to his friend's house. Suddenly a black 09 Mustang blocked the sidewalk ahead of him. In his head he wondered what was that driver doing. Then he started to make his way around the back of the car, but the car moved back again blocking Chris's path. Then he heard a menacing voice, "Get in the car now!"

He started to ride his bike away from the car. He was thinking to himself 'Who was that and what did he want with me?' He then heard the squeal of tires as the car advanced towards him. Unexpectedly the car hit his back tire which caused him to fall off his bike.

Chris ended up on the ground in front of the car and started to crawl back away from it. He stood up and ran as fast as he could trying to loose the car, but it followed him and he heard the angry voice again, "Get in the car now or else!"

He turned into an ally and as he entered he heard a loud roar of a diesel engine and then a sound of metal crumpling. He looked back to see what had happened but didn't see a Mustang. He went to the side of the ally and peeked around the corner to see what had occurred. He saw the back of a Dodge 3500 4x4 dully but not a Mustang and then realized what was in front of the truck; the Mustang. The truck looked brand new not even a scratch was on the front from where it hit the Mustang. From the truck Chris heard a voice saying, "Please get in the passenger seat."

This voice was much nicer and more calming and he said to the driver, "Who are you and what do you two want?"

He heard, "I am hear to help you," from the truck. "Please you are in danger. That car is here to kidnap you to get what he wants. Now please hurry, get in!"

Chris was hesitant but he decided that it would be better to get away from the Mustang and slowly walked towards the truck. When he opened the door he noticed that no one was driving. He thought, 'Where did that voice come from and who was that speaking to him?' He hesitated and he heard the Mustangs engine try to start, but it was having problems. Chris got into the truck and as the truck backed up the Mustang's engine started and the truck took off with the Mustang in pursuit.

"Who is driving?" Chris asked.

He heard the nicer voice say, "I am, I am the Knight Industries Living & Learning Experiment; K.I.L.L.E. It is pronounced 'Kile.' I was sent here by The Foundation for Law and Government, F.L.A.G. for short. My directive is to protect you in any way possible. The car behind us is called The Knight Automated Roving Robot, K.A.R.R. He was an experiment that went terribly wrong and had to be deactivated and was put in storage many years ago. Unfortunately, not to long ago he was reactivated by a couple of thieves. The thieves have been thought to be working for a man known as Dj Ariveal, a collector of almost anything that moves. Lately he has had an eye for cars of extreme value and for your parents who own the largest car collection in the United States of America."

"I don't know my parents though. I was told that they both died in a car crash."

"I assure you they are very much alive. Who told you they were dead?"

"I don't remember."

As Kille was talking to Chris, Karr was catching up to them. Karr transformed into a Ford 3500 2x4 dully to match Kille. Kille then found his way to the highway but as he sped up to try to loose Karr, he was pushed into a dirt field that led to a few hills. He knew Karr wouldn't be able to manage the paths that he had scanned so he decided to take the toughest trail there so that Karr would not be able to manage. Kille started up the long trail with Karr falling behind. He went into 4 wheel drive and easily kept his pace. Karr had gotten stuck half of the way up the hill. Kille quickly overcame the hill and once he and Chris were at the top they headed down the other side of it. On their way down, they noticed that Karr was making his way down from the top.

Around 4:30 p.m. Kille and Chris were on there way to FLAG. Chris had taken a cat nap and later was talking to Kille when Karr appeared on Kille's scanner. Both he and Chris were growing tired of Karr. They tried to get out of scanning range so Karr would be lost. Unfortunately, Karr still caught up to them. Karr had started to ram into the back of Kille.

"Kille, when Karr speeds up to hit us slam on your brakes." Chris informed him.

Kille hated the thought of being banged up more than he already was, but was willing to listen. As Karr speed up Kille hit his brakes and groaned as Karr slammed straight into the bed. Karr's engine shuttered and gave out and Kille took the opportunity to speed off to loose Karr.

They had almost made it to FLAG when Kille's engine had started to loose oil pressure because of the crash. He limped the 72 miles to FLAG and they finally arrived at the Foundation for Law and Government. Chris was introduced to Sarah, Michael, Zoe, Billy, and Kitt by Kille, Kitt was also a 2008 Mustang Shelby Cobra GT500KR. Chris was more worried about Kille than meeting anyone. After all, Kille had saved Chris's life and the least he could do was worry.

Sarah had finished fixing the Dodge in no time and Chris had been in the garage with Sarah as she was working. She had told him what they were going to do about Dj Ariveal and Karr. The plan was to make Karr communicate with Mr. Ariveal and while he was transmitting they could trace the call to Mr. Arriveall's location. Then Kille and Kitt will go after Karr and try to disable him so they could bring him back and deactivate him. As the AI's were dealing with Karr the 5, Sarah, Michael, Billy, Soe, and Chris, would head to the location of Mr. Ariveal and try to subdue him and if the stolen cars were there they will call the police. Chris thought it was a simple plan.

As both the Dodge and the Mustang left the Foundation the next afternoon Karr immediately followed them. Karr had called Mr. Ariveal to tell him he was about to get the Dodge and Chris he thought it was good news to here. The Mustang and the Dodge were heading strait for the menace. They slammed into each other at over 100 mph. the only one hurt badly was Karr and Kille. Kitt was fine despite a couple dents and scratches. Kille's engine and Karr's engine were having trouble starting. After a while, Karr's started but Kille's would not kick over. Karr wouldn't go down without a fight.

"You cannot disable me, Produciton Line Models." Karr said over his loud speakers.

"Yeah, well it looks like I am about to." Kitt said making Karr angry.

Meanwhile the 5 were off to Mr. Ariveal's location. Kitt was able to fire off an EMP and kill Karr's engine once and for all. Unfortunately, Kille's was killed as well. So Kitt had the huge task of towing Kille and Karr at the same time. He still managed to get to the foundation with everyone intact.

Sarah and the other four arrived at Mr. Ariveal's mansion. They split up to find Dj. Michael found him in a room talking about what he was going to do with Chris and the truck to his "trusty thieves." Michael told the others where Dj was and they took the three into custody. He called the police to tell them that they had the suspects for the car thefts. They then went to the garage and found a few cars that had been reported stolen. The police arrived and took the three thieves into custody the police had thanked the 5 for there good work. After being questioned for about an hour, they were able to head back to he Foundation. Kitt, Kille, and Karr were waiting for them to get back. Kitt said "Where have you been? We have been waiting for you for ever," in a sarcastic voice.

Chris just laughed as Sarah went straight to work on deactivating Karr. About an hour later the five were talking when Chris's parents showed up. Chris didn't think that they were truly his parents, but as they explained to him how they knew him and what had happened that made them give him up, he new that he was looking at his true parents. He asked them a hole lot of questions about what happened to them and where did they go, why, etc. Chris asked if he could see their collection of cars and they agreed that the next day he could see the collection. That day they took almost 8 hours looking at the rare cars. Chris had decided that he would finish high school and move in with his parents just for the summer. He also asked if he could work for the Foundation for Law And Government as Kille's driver. They aggreed as long as he agreed to finish collage.


End file.
